Last of the time lords
by Beatlemaniac45
Summary: The master didn't get shot at the end of last of the timelords and is imprisoned in the TARDIS. What could possibly happen? Also contains Rose, but I ran out of characters...
1. Chapter 1

**Shitty little one-shot I created. Alternate universe where Rose is still there and the master didn't get shot. Disclaimer: if I owned Doctor who, David Tennant would still be in it, as would Rose and the master would have survived**

I can't do it anymore. He is impossible to live with and if I have to go one more night without rest for fear that he will kill me in my sleep, I will actually go insane...

 **4 weeks earlier - the master's P.O.V**

"So you're just going to keep me then?" I demanded, disgust clear as ZaphodBeeblebrox's extra head in my voice. It wasn't as if I hadn't been dreaming of this since our acadamy days, I just didn't want it to be like _this._ Knowing my lover for almost a milenea, I knew he'd treat me like his pet, rather than an equal; how I wanted to be treated. Timelords, being low-level telepaths, can hear each other's thoughts and right now the Doctor wormed his way into my mind: 'you should have thought about that before trying to destroy the earth and treating _me_ that way Koschei. I can, of course, forgive you: I too have made mistakes, but I cannot trust you any longer' 'please' I begged in reply, 'don't make me destroy you. This regeneration is pretty sexy...' at that moment another voice cut in: an american this time - the freak. 'Doc, sweet as this is, none of us are getting any younger over here. Do you need help getting him in the TARDIS?' "Yes thanks Jack" sighed the Doctor out loud. "No, NO, **NO!** I won't let you do this!" I snapped, out loud and in my head, hysterical. I kicked and screamed, but my attempts were futile and I was carried aboard the TARDIS. They handcuffed me to a bedpost and left me to whimper to myself.

 **Like I said earlier, just a crappy one shot. I say that, but I'll probably expand it. I've got an Entire plotline figuered out. :-D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I wish...**

Doctor's P.O.V

Once we had tied him down, he stopped struggling. He stayed still and silent for roughly 3.453 seconds and then started yelping and whining, writhing around with one arm in the air like a snake being chased with a red hot poker. Upon closer inspection, I noticed that he was holding his head: the drums. The constant noise in his head. It was worrying seeing him writhing around like that; the man with all the the flight in the universe reduced to a teary, pained mass of hopelessness. And there was nothing I could d- Jack snapped his fingers, pulling me out of my thoughts abruptly. He sighed, 'were you listening to a word I said?" He asked, irritabley. "Yes?" I replied, defensively, "what was I talking about then?" He challenged. "Er, owls?" I shot back. The captain sighed, "I asked if there was anything in the med bay to help him!" He replied, exasperated. "Oh, er, yeah, blue box labelled pain relief, go get it would you? I'll stay here and try and spread some of the pain to me to make him feel better that way," I jabbed at his head, trying to ease his suffering, but in vain as he was so stressed. Pretty soon, Jack walked in and was just about to jab him with a needle full of sedative when... Rose walked in. "What the fuck are you doing?" "Erm, helping him?" Replied Jack unhelpfully. "No, let me handle this! You two can do a lot of cool stuff but nursing clearly isn't one of them. Doc, if you have tried and failed to enter his head, stop. The repeated jabbing is not helping. Jack, do you think he really wants to prodded with that needle?" Without waiting for an answer, she continued, "thought not. Do something usefull and get some aromatherapy oils from the med bay. I did a course last year and if we can relax him a little you" she turned to face me, "can get into his head and spread the pain and then," she paused for breath, "we can get some pills down him: better than injection that's for sure. I'll get him a glass of water from the kitchen. Doctor, you stay here, talk to him and yell if he gets worse. Any questions?" She finished, but if there were she wasn't there to hear. "Wow, she's good," breathed Jack. "Weren't you getting oil?" I asked, and sure enough he was gone in a flash. By the time he returned, Rose was back. "Finally!" was all she said before snatching the jars from Jack's hands and setting to work. "You're welcome," he called back cheerfully. It seemed to work, as next time I placed my fingers on his temples, "gently!" Rose had warned, I was able to get through. After about five minutes' searching, I found the pain and managed to channel some of it into my own head. 'I don't want your help' came a defensive, low growl from the master. 'No,' I replied, softly, calmly, 'but you need it'. He shut up at this. Upon leaving his mind, I winced in pain slightly. Rose was on my case, with a couple of painkillers and a glass of water. I felt the effects almost immediately. Koschei however, was slightly more difficult, spitting out every tablet painstakingly placed in his mouth. I chuckled slightly. Some things never change. He was always like this. Eventually, I ushered Jack and Rose out of the room so I could speak to my master. Needless to say, I didn't leave the room for the rest of the night.

 **That was long for me. Please tell me what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Finally decided to update...**

 **Disclaimer: humph. You depress me...**

I woke up with a yawn. I could sense his thoughts long before I noticed his skinny frame wrapped around my own. The heat he radiated felt so alien to me after being forced to live alone for so long, starving and lonely, but unwilling to find someone else other than my doctor, for fear he would take it as betrayal. Even after all I did to his lost soul, I did not want to hurt his fragile existence. Wish I could say the same for him... 'I'm sorry master. I did care for you, but, until a year ago, I thought you had perished along with everyone else, thought you had burnt along with gallif-' the war was a touchy subject, so I abruptly cut him off with a bruising kiss. "So your awake then?" The doctor grinned out loud, "no" I replied, my voice dripping with sarcasm. Theta Stigma simply rolled his eyes at me, clearly displeased at my lack of serious conversation, "someone's grumpy this morning!" I sorted in mirth, "Come on Thet, I'm happy, just haven't expressed happiness in centuries thanks to the lacking of a certain lover," I paused to grin at his blush, and then continued, "and it's difficult to display it again after all that loneliness." "Right," he replied, "come on Koschei, let's get some clothes on and check Rose and Jack haven't broken anything yet..." "Roger that". We walked into the control room, hand in hand (now Theta fixed the drums, I was much happier and much more likely to show affection), and Thet gasped in horror. "What the fuck happened here?!" He exploded angrily. I however was struggling to contain my amusement at Rose and Jack's antics. The entire control room was filled with kittens and the aftermath of both a paintball fight and a food fight. "We got bored," Jack replied with a shrug. Rose face-palmed herself in exasperation at Jack's explanation. Jack continued, unaware of everything, save his own voice, so he continued, "we could hear you two going at it from a mile away, and needed something to distract ourselves..." I could feel my own face flushing scarlet by this point, "and paintballing was the first thing that came to mind-" at that moment I heard a sigh from the other side of the console, "Jack, I think you've provoked your 'Doctor' enough now," "my doctor actually!" I muttered possessively, "I'm sorry it came out like that; I didn't mean they were bonded or anything..." his voice trailed off awkwardly. This strange man I'd never met before seemed quite quiet, yet had full control over the outgoing freak. He was sweet and Welsh with a well cut suit and short black hair. He also had a hand on Jack's shoulder in a way that screamed 'mine' fairly loudly. Theta cut through my thoughts in an angry tone; "you three can clean this up. Then you'll get rid of all these cats: they are probably sorely missed by someone where you got them from. And after that, you can give the whole story to myself and Koschei, is that understood?" "Aye Sir!" All three leapt into action as if shocked by a livewire. About an hour and a half later, the first two tasks had been completed. Mystery guy had done most of the work, but I doubted that he'd actually caused any of it to start with, and me and Theta were sat in the kitchen awaiting an explanation. "So, waddaya wanna know?" Jack drawled, completely sedate even in this odd situation. "Firstly, who the hell is that?" "Firstly," Jack replied icily, "he is a he, not an it. Secondly, he is a member of my torchwood team. Thirdly he's my lover-" Theta cut him short, disgust clear in his voice as he said, "you mean he's one of your many part-time shags?" "No," the Captain replied desperately, "I mean lover: I've changed, I really have. I've been with Ianto Jones-" "is that his name Jack?" The freak gave a curt nod before continuing, "for almost five years. In that time, he's made me loyal and trustworthy-" "when you're sober at least..." Ianto cut in with an eyeroll, but he was grinning widely. Jack fidgeted uncomfortably as he continued, "I got sensible and responsible-" "but not modest, I see!" Rose grinned, unwilling to be left out, Jack simply rolled his eyes and continued his tale, "and anyway, I figured if you are allowed your Koschei, I am allowed my cariad..." "Jack, there are reasons why not: first off, she's my tardis-" the tardis hummed her disapproval, "alright, fine, I'm your timelord, and Jack, why didn't you just ask?" Theta sighed. "I thought you'd say no..." Jack replied bashfully. "So you snuck him aboard hoping I wouldn't notice him? Harkness, he's not a dog; he's a grown man, and you can't just starve him, make him piss in a bottle and hope no-one hears you at night: you're THE loudest man ever to come onto the tardis..." "I would have told you eventually," Jack muttered embarrassedly. Eventually, we released them and got a more reliable version of events off Rose. We called them back soon after and spent the rest of the day watching movies together on the sofa. For once in my life, I felt wanted and like I belonged somewhere, with wonderful friends Jack, Ianto and Rose and my wonderful lover Theta.

 **please leave a review on your way out**


End file.
